Lies Are Told
by MsMeLLOoo
Summary: The gang and Sharpay and ryan are all friends. untill Troy kisses Sharpay and Lies are told. Rated T for safety CHADPAY
1. How it all began

A/N : ok so heres the deal this is my first fanfic ever this story poped into my head when i was listening to sick inside by hope patrol. Im from australia so they terms maybe different so yeahh.

Plot: After Lava springs the gang and sharpay and ryan became really good friends except gabi and sharpay. . so troy and sharpay hang out for a while and talk and stuff then a shes about to leave troy kisses her... I suck really bad at summarys!!

Disclaimer: i own nothing maybe some characters you dont reconised thats about is

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpays pov

I was in the middle of emailing my cousin Melissa in australia. when my cell phone rang i looked at the caller id to realise it was troy

"hello"

"hey sharpie do you know where gabi is if been trying to call her for hours"

"umm nope sorry, what are you doing"

"nothing im really bored, so do you wanna hang out"

"yehh sure at the park in 5 minutes to soon"

Troy laughed " Eager to see me much"

"your so concieted and no im just really bored lol ill see you at the park bye"

"bye shar"

i slipped my sandels on and ran down stairs and smashed into ryan all i could do was laugh as i ran out the door. the park is only a block away so i ran there. i sat down on the bench and waited for troy to come. After a while i felt someone ssit next to me i turned to see troy.

"race you to the swings"

"ok on my count ready set go"

we run and troy was in front of me so i leaped to stop him we bioth dropped to the full laughing and rolling around in the mud troy was on top of me and laughing then all of a sudden are eyes locked and he leaned in. i started to panic and so i closed me eyes nd then a quick as i closed the i opened them our lps almost toucing and "Boo" i yelled and troy jumped right off me. i ran to the swings pretending nothing happened "i won" i screamed again.

We were at the park for hours and decided to go home "Cya Troysie"i yelled waving

"Shar... Wait ill drive you home its dark" i nodded and then headed to his car he opened the door for me then laughed "why thankyou kind sir" i said to him in a brittish accent

"anything for you my lady" he replied using the same fake british accent i used he looked into my eyes then all of a sudden his lips smashed against mine. i just froze nothing going through my head, he pulled away and then went to kiss me again i pushed him away. he looked at me confused. "Troy i i i th-hi-nk ill run home i ne-ee-d thee ex-cc-eer-sise" without a response i run home tears running down my eyes i heard him call my name a few times but i kept running. i finally got home. Ryan was sitting on the couch watching some baseball game i slammed the front doo and ran up stairs to be bedroom anfd slammed the door and made sure that i locked it. i heard the door bell ring i hope its not troy i cant deal with him he has gabriella. oh my god i completly forgot about her what am i going to do i dont want to tell on troy but i cant not say we kissed omg. then there was a knock at my door "if thats troy go home" i yelled. but the knocking didnt stop i unlocked my door and gabi came into my room.

"Hey shar um,, what happened with troy" she ask slowly

"Well um you see we were at the park and" i started i cant tell her the truth i cant hurt troy he'll have nothing if she hated me i used to it not troy

(Troys PoV)

Oh my gosh what was i thinking now Sharpay is made at me what if she tells gabriella. ill have to call her and beg her not to. but that kissed was i dont know how to explain it.

"Troy, chads on the phone" my mum yelled

"coming" i ran down stairs and got the phone from mum.

"Watsup dude?"

"nothing" i said a little to quickly

"Troy talk to me what happened"

i told chad everything that happened between me and Sharpay the line was silent "chad are you there"

"WHAT!! you kissed sharpay what did she do?"

"nothing she just stood there and then she run home"

"do you think she tell gabi"

"i hope not"

(Sharpays PoV)

"and" gabriella continued ok here goes nothing

"well i kissed him hard i didnt take no for and answer he didnt respond or anything" the next thing i new my cheek was stinging

" You bitch ill never forgive you" and she run out of the house

I sighed and screamed into my pillow then ryan came running into my room "why the hell did you kiss Troy Bolton"

"because im a bitch now leave" i screamed

"i knew this sharpay wouldn't last but this time your on your own"

i went on im and troy was on i better tell him what i told gabriella

Troy: Sharpay im sorry please dont tell gabriella

Sharpay: To late she came by and i told her

Troy: What exactly did you tell her is she mad at me

Sharpay: why would whe be mad at you it wasn't your fault

Troy: um ok what did you tell her

Sharpay: just that i started making out with you and that you didnt respond and that i was tring to convince you to dump she the truth got it Bolton!

Troy: why did you tell her that

Sharpay: because its the truth

Troy: are you sure about this troy

Sharpay: Yes im used to being alone your not you will not speak to me at school ive got the ice bitch reputation to protect so LEAVE ME ALONE GOODBYE TROY

i signed out and went to bed 20 minuted after i spoke to Troy then my sidekick beeped...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing

(Sharpays PoV)

I groaned and pick up my phone to read the message it was from Chad. News travels fast i sighed and opened the message.

_**Pay r u ok? Troy told me wat happend**_

_**-Chad- **_

i quickly text back

_**Umm, y wouldnt i be ok. shouldnt i u be askin Troy dat Question?**_

_**What did he tell you**_

_**-Ice Queen (or in this case bitch) **_i clicked the send

(Chads PoV)

im really worried about Sharpay ever since Lava Springs weve got really close and well i sorta of like her i think, i hope shes ok, my phone beeped

_**Umm, y wouldnt i be ok. shouldnt i u be askin Troy dat Question?**_

_**What did he tell you**_

_**-Ice Queen (or in this case bitch)**_

What the hell is she talking about i decided not to send one back ill just talk to her tomorrow at school she is most of my classes except history but i think shes with gabi and taylor. The next thing i new i was calling troy i wonder if he can explain this.

"Talk to me" he said grogly

"Hey Troy any news with Shar?" i asked

"Well um yeahh, heres the thing Gabriella went to her house but instead of Shar telling her what really happened she sort of blamed everything on her" he said slowly

"WHAT! so your not going to tell gabriella the truth"

"No!"

"And why is Sharpay to herself as the ice queen/bitch thing"

"oh um well, lets she gabriella told everyone and noone is talking to her not even Ryan, and im not either." he mumbled the last bit softly but i coud her him

"This is messed up im going cya" before he called reply i already hang up i went to sleep only to think of the havoc that would be monday.

----------------------------------------------------

i walked into East High looking Sharpay i was still going to talk to her she didnt do nothing wrong. but instead of seeing the normal Sharpay with all her sparkly clothes this is what i saw. Sharpay hair blonde but now has pink streaks through it. hair in a ponytail, hardly any make-up, a pair of baggy trackies and "The Killers' tshirt i sort of like it.

"Hi Pay" i greeted happily

(Sharpays PoV)

"Hi Pay" i heard Chad say awfully happy for what i _'did' _

"What do you want Dandroth" i said icily but for some how he saw right through it i stormed off but he caught my arm and turned me around.

"Sharpay i know the truth and your my bestfriend im not going anywhere" my eyes started to water up i hugged him tightly and he hugged back "CHAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING THE ICE BITCH"

chad face turned angry and looked at Taylor "She's my bestfriend" he said simply i smiled and then he walked down the hall with me i turned around to she everyones jaw hanging and i just laughed.

SORT CHAPTER

**A/n: so theres the chapter not sure if it should be a chadpay are troy pay at the moment i proud of chad arent you lol**

**Please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: sorry i havent updated in a while i didnt no what to write heres the next chapter**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing if i did do u think ill be writting this... lol i love Taylor swift songs there might be more song of her in futer chapers**_

"Pay... i like this girl i think im in love with her what can i do about it" the words that just came out of Chads madde me want to cry hes inlove with someone, why cant it be me "Pay are you okay" he asked i realised i was standing like an idiot "Tell her i guess i'll see you later alright" i walked into the aditorium trying not to cry and went up to the stage and started to play my audition song for the fall musical. i picked up the guitar and made sure that that no one was around.

_He looks at me_

_i fake a smile so he wont see_

_that i want and im needing _

_everything that we should be_

_i bet shes beautiful that girl he talks about_

_and shes got everything _

_that i have to leave without_

**i bet you he is talking about Taylor she is beautiful, smart and nice**

_He talks to me _

_i laugh cause its so damn funny_

_that i can't even see anyone when hes with me_

_he says hes so inlove_

_hes finally got it right_

_i wonder if he know hes all i think about at night_

**i wonder if he has any idea im totally inlove with him**

_Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_hes the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

**im just a best friend to him its not fair**

_He walks by me_

_Cant he tell that i cant breath?_

_And there he goes _

_so perfectly_

_the kind of flawless i wish i could be_

_she better hold him tight give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes_

_and knows shes lucky cause_

**cant he she i blush around him all the time**

_Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_hes the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

**i think he thinks i love troy**

_So i drive home alone_

_as i turn out the late_

_i'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

**i dont well i do im just so confused**

_Hes the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only one whose got enough of me to break my heart_

_hes the song in the car i keep singing don't know why i do_

**but i love chad more**

_Hes the time taken up_

_but theres never enough_

_And hes all that i need to full into_

**i might tell him how i feel**

_He looks at me i fake a smile so he wont see._

i sighed loudly and then the tears started to fall i heard clapping behind me i quickly turned around to see who it was

"So who was the song about" the person asked

-  
A/N so i wondder who heard sharpay singing sharpay loves chad and troy poor girl

XoX Melissa PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
